Fuel cells can efficiently convert fuel energy into electrical energy with low pollutant emissions. Since fuel cells are more efficient (40-60% efficient) than typical turbine or boiler power plants (40% efficient), the emissions of carbon dioxide are significantly reduced. Additionally, the emissions of nitrogen oxide pollutants from fuel cells are much lower than the emissions from typical power plants.
The steam reforming reaction converts a hydrocarbon fuel and water to the reactive products of carbon monoxide and hydrogen. A partially reformed fuel is formed when not all of the hydrocarbon is not converted to carbon monoxide and hydrogen. Most hydrogen is currently produced using the steam reforming of natural gas. This reaction is highly endothermic and requires several complex gas purification units (e.g., high temperature shift, low temperature shift, pressure swing absorption, etc.).